Going Without Worries And New Beginnings
by Gondegoogoo
Summary: Lily did not die immediately but waited for someone to take her child. Who was it? A Sevitus oneshot with a twist.


As soon as Lily was cursed, she crumbled to the floor with a scream that no one except the inhabitants in the house could hear. She knew that she had to live for a moment more for her son, no, for Severus and her son. She knew he would come soon.

Shortly, a green light filled the room and Lily could feel the some of the magic from Voldemort's soul flow into Harry's frail body. Harry James Potter, which was her son's false name. Nobody knew except her and that healer whom she had obliviated when Hayden was born. Yes, Hayden. A befitting name of his stature.

Hayden had started to cry. Wanting to fulfil her last obligations while she could, she painfully inched her way to her baby. With every ounce that she could find in her now frail body, she pushed herself against the wall and gently coaxed the child to lie against her. Hayden, oblivious of what had happened, except for feeling a lot of pain, innocently looked at his mummy and just said, "Mummy sing?"

Smiling, Lily sang a new song that Harry had never heard, which made Harry suck his thumb while gently resting against his mother's breasts, like a newborn. Lily's cool and melodious voice softly sang, her mental strength supporting her, willing her to carry on until Severus came to take their son, where he would never be alone.

_Hayden it's turned so cold_

_Hayden it's past your bedtime_

_You've played the day away_

_And soon it will be will be night._

_Come to me, Hayden, the light is fading_

_Don't you see, the evening star appearing_

_Come to me and rest against my shoulder_

_How fast the minutes fly away and every minute colder…_

_Hurry another day is dying_

_Don't you hear the winter wind is crying?_

_There's a darkness which comes without a warning_

_But I will sing you lullabies and wake you in the morning_

At this, Severus who was standing at the door could not take it any longer and started towards the pair on the ground. Lily's eyes had started to flutter close. Severus, desperate to keep her alive while he could started to sing as well.

_Oh Lily, our time is running out_

He knew Albus would be coming soon to see this devastation and he wanted the both of them to be safe.

_But Lily, I swear this on my life_

Lily apparently had heard him, for she smiled and looked as though she was somewhere else. She was serene now, at peace. Severus knew that soon, she would leave him and he just took her icy hand and placed it at his lips, which would not stop quivering. Tears rolled down the usually emotionless man's cheeks and for some reason, his heart would just not stop aching. Suddenly, Lily had continued to sing.

_Look Monsieur, where all the children play_

It was all Severus could do to not scream her name in agony.

_Be at peace_

_Be at peace evermore_

Lily suddenly wheezed for breath. In between her harsh breaths, she made out few words, "My Hayden…"

"Shall live in my protection," Severus whispered. The wind blew, lightly shaking the curtains, reminding them that soon, Lily's soul would be nothing but a breeze flying to the skies above. All he could do was to respond to her and let her go in peace.

_Take him now_

Severus took the child from her arms gently.

_Your child will want for nothing_

_Good monsieur, you come from God in Heaven_

_And none will ever harm Hayden as long as I am living_

Severus promised her solemnly that no one would ever harm Hayden, not even the Dark Lord.

_Take my hand_

Severus took both her hands, while placing Hayden into his lap.

_The night grows ever colder_

Severus could not stop himself from reassuring her repeatedly.

_Then I will keep you warm_

_Take our child_

_I give him to your keeping_

Their child? What did she mean? He tried to ask her that by singing to her.

_What did you mean our child? _

_For God's sake_

_Please stay till I am sleeping_

_And tell Hayden I love him_

_And I'll see him when I wake…_

Her eyes drifted close, but Severus was too distraught by now to see if she was still living.

"Lily," he breathed. For a moment, he thought Lily had peacefully passed away, only to find her flickering her eyes open, struggling to say something to him. He placed his ear near to her and only heard her muttering, "The box in my closet will answer your questions. Take care of our child, Hayden Nikolai Snape."

With that, she took her last breath and finally settled for an eternal sleep.

Severus broke down and transfigured a cloth to cover her cold body while he held Hayden and cried. He stared at Hayden, unsure what to do. Hayden Nikolai Snape? That was what they had promised to call their son if they ever had one in the future. What with the war and the supposedly different sides that they took, Severus never knew that he would have the chance to raise his own son, sired with Lily at that.

He took Lily's last words and tucking in Hayden to his crib, went to her closet in the master bedroom. In there, he found a green box lined with velvet on the inside. There were the child's birth certificate and many other documents, including a letter by Lily which was specifically addressed to him.

_My Severus,_

_By the time you have seen this, it is the higher chance that I would have been gone and left you this knowledge as a memory of me. Harry James Potter is indeed your son Sev. You see, he was conceived just before I was married, when the both of us had a mini party in which you were trying to persuade me to leave James. I never wanted to leave you. I loved you so much it hurt a hell lot when I had to break ties. James knew of our relationship and offered to be the false father of the child while you were not in the know. Now that you know, all the official documents for Hayden will be changed to his real name. I love you, and I hope that you will share this love you have for me with our son. Goodbye Severus. Remember me just enough to move on and live a better life. Love is everlasting._

_Your Lilyflower_

Once more, the stone mask was set on his face as he took all that he needed for Hayden. He promised to Hayden who was looking at him curiously that he would love him as much as he wanted. Writing a note for anyone who came, he then disapparated and Harry James Potter was no longer heard, but the new beginnings of a certain pair of father and son had just started.

**A/N: Hello! Yep, I am on a streak. I have been trying to write this for some time now! Glad I finally finished it!:D Hope you guys like it! This fic was based on a song, Fantine's Death from the musical Les Miserables. I sorta changed the song then placed it in between the story.**


End file.
